A Mint Perfection
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: She was perfect. Especially as she hung there with a heart under her.


**A Mint Perfection**

Melody Morningstar. The most beautiful one in all the land. Princess of the rulers of Samuke. Melody Morningstar was a truly gifted Mint Howl. She had the rarest of the rare pelt colors, being the perfect shade of pink. The markings on her body where a royal blue, blending perfectly with her pelt, as her golden eyes shone like the night stars. Her hair was actually longer than the other Mint Howls, as she could tie it back. In fact, having this beautiful hair made her dye it. Not one color, oh no. She had her servants dye her hair a beautiful golden color, and three quarters of the way down, they made it rainbow. Melody simply looked ravishing, and many would stop and stare as she walked passed them. And being the daughter of the king and queen of Samuke, she wore only the best of clothes and jewelery. A red silk dress, with white flowers around the edges of the long sleeves, their stems being made out of pure gold. Unlike any other Mint Howls, she had her ears pierced, and beautiful pink pearls were the earrings she always wore. Around her neck, was a gorgeous necklace, made entertainingly out of diamonds that had all the colors of the rainbow shining in them whenever they hit the sun. Melody Morningstar was truly a beautiful sight, and the luckiest girl in all the land.

Melody Morningstar loved a boy named Hakka Valentine. This Mint Howl, however, had an unknown past. He just rolled into Samuke one day and stayed there. He was the only who caught Melody's eyes. And she would do anything to make him love her. She baked him all sorts of goodies and he happily accepted them, but never really showed her any type of liking. He only liked her sweets. But, one day, he finally asked for her to meet him at the old tree around midnight. Now, the old tree was in an isolated area, but the sight it offered at night was beautiful. Many said they actually see the stars dancing if they looked long enough. Melody had nothing to fear, so she happily accepted. That night, as she met her love by the tree, she found he had brought some mint marshmallows, which were his favorite. She found it odd that he brought these, but passed it off. And as the night grew colder and the marshmallows slowly vanished until there were only nine, Melody found herself in Hakka's arms as he pulled her into a warm embrace. She smiled. She finally won the heart of this Mint Howl! Or, so she thought.

Hakka was actually a different Mint Howl. He didn't like peace. He was an insane boy who loved to cause pain. And Melody? Well, she was an easy target! So, on this night, Hakka armed himself with a small pocket knife. And as he pulled her into that warm embrace, he pulled out the pocket knife and stabbed a part of her back. She gasped in pure pain, and while she was occupied, Hakka took this time to rip out her spine, killing her instantly. After this, the Mint Howl grabbed the dead body, and cut off all of her markings, before he cut her open. He grabbed her intestines, tied it tightly around her neck, and hung her from the old tree. Once he was done hanging her, he placed the cut up markings at the base of the tree, making a heart out of them. He then took his remaining marshmallows, eating them happily on his way back to his cave, humming happily. His ninth victim, and the blood on his paws would easily wash away this night, just like any other.

Melody Morningstar. The most beautiful one in all the land. Princess of the rulers of Samuke. Melody Morningstar was a truly gifted Mint Howl. She had the rarest of the rare pelt colors, being the perfect shade of pink. The markings on her body where a royal blue, blending perfectly with her pelt, as her golden eyes shone like the night stars. Her hair was actually longer than the other Mint Howls, as she could tie it back. In fact, having this beautiful hair made her dye it. Not one color, oh no. She had her servants dye her hair a beautiful golden color, and three quarters of the way down, they made it rainbow. Melody simply looked ravishing, and many would stop and stare as she walked passed them. And being the daughter of the king and queen of Samuke, she wore only the best of clothes and jewelery. A red silk dress, with white flowers around the edges of the long sleeves, their stems being made out of pure gold. Unlike any other Mint Howls, she had her ears pierced, and beautiful pink pearls were the earrings she always wore. Around her neck, was a gorgeous necklace, made entertainingly out of diamonds that had all the colors of the rainbow shining in them whenever they hit the sun. Melody Morningstar was truly a beautiful sight. Even on the night that she died, her insides dripped with a beautiful shade of red for her blood. Her hair, curled tightly and making her look perfect, hung loosely at her shoulders. Her golden eyes glazed over, and her markings being replaced by missing bits of flesh. And even though she was dead, she was still beautiful... well, to those who were sick.


End file.
